Alight
by ksfd89
Summary: Oneshot sex scene between Jess and Rory, set roughly two years after the finale, when Rory works as a journalist in New York. Rated M for explicit content. Gilmore Girls isn't mine! Hope you enjoy it!


**Oneshot of a sex scene between Rory and Jess set roughly two years after the finale, where Rory works as a journalist in New York. They don't use condoms because they know each other's sexual history and Rory is on a hormonal form of contraception, I would have included them otherwise! Hope you enjoy it! Gilmore Girls isn't mine!**

Rory plunges her hands in the sink. Washing dishes is one of her least favourite things to do and, as she's a frequent patron of takeout, not a frequent job, but she made soup earlier and burned the pan. Now she scrubs and scrubs until the metal shines and idly glances outside. Lemon light streams through the window, sending a shaft of brightness onto her arms and over to the papers on the table, which Rory is ignoring. Half the reason she's washing the pan is because her productivity has come to a screeching halt and, sighing, she releases the water, setting the pan on the draining board. She gazes out of the window for a moment at the shining streets. The day is dying and New York almost looks soft.

"How old was that cough medicine?"

Rory jumps, turns and laughs. Jess is standing in the doorway, having silently let himself in and she goes to kiss him. Rory's been getting over a cough this week, hence the soup, and Jess convinced her to take some cough medicine she found at the back of the cabinet, after checking it wasn't several years old.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asks. He meets her in the middle of the room, putting his arms around her and they kiss first. Jess tastes of city smoke and the subway and he says,

"You were washing a pan. Are you feeling okay? Rory Gilmore is not domestic."

"I made soup."

"You made soup?" Jess echoes, an amused look to his eye. "How'd that go?"

"Badly," Rory admits. "I got bored watching the pan and it burned."

Jess laughs and she rolls her eyes, turning away.

"Oh, shut up."

"How bored were you earlier?" Jess asks. "To try cooking?"

"Very," Rory sighs. "I can't concentrate on anything."

She shakes her long brown hair behind her shoulder and Jess follows her line of sight; the papers are strewn over the table centred by the laptop, dust motes dancing in the light.

"You took today off," Jess says. "I'll make you soup. You should concentrate on getting better."

"I am better," Rory says irritably. "I'm over the worst of it."

"You were coughing in the night," Jess says, gently cupping her chin. "You need to rest up."

"I rested all morning with the TV," Rory says fitfully. "Mom called earlier to see what movies I wanted to watch this weekend and then I watched even more TV and then I felt like dying of boredom. My article needs work."

"They have it covered."

"It's my article," Rory argues. "I have to submit it. I thought I'd just do a little work."

Jess nods and, guessing what he's thinking, Rory says miserably,

"Not that it helped. I had a total writer's block."

"Ah, those."

"I can usually get past one with a cup of coffee," Rory says in frustration. "I had three cups and wrote one paragraph."

"Sounds familiar."

"Well, what do you do?"

"You know what I do. I close the computer, or the book, and I go out. I walk around , forget about it, and come home whenever."

"Does it work?"

"Most of the time. Sometimes it takes more than one journey."

"I don't want to walk," Rory says fitfully. "I don't want to walk, I don't want to watch TV, I don't want to do anything. I tried to cook, for God's sake!"

"Hey –"

"I can't write it."

Rory sinks down by the papers, suddenly unwilling to reach her boyfriend's eyes. She knows she's overreacting, that it's not such a huge deal, but she's restless and bored. The edge of a headache is touching her skull and Rory closes her eyes, feeling, for a moment, like when she started Chilton and couldn't keep up her average. There's a grating sound and she looks up to see Jess pull back the chair and sit beside her, looking into her eyes.

"Rory."

"I know, it's not a big deal," Rory says. "I'm just..."

She lets the words fade, too tired to finish the sentence, and Jess says,

"You're sick of being sick and feel like you can't do it."

"Pretty much," Rory says, smiling and Jess says,

"You know you can do it, Rory. You're overthinking it."

"I feel like if I stop thinking about it I'll forget everything."

"Not possible."

Rory matches his grin, in spite of herself and sighs,

"I'm so tired."

"Yeah?"

Jess reaches out and strokes her hair, letting it run through his fingers. Rory sits for a moment, leaning towards him, before reaching for his other hand and kissing his cheek, moving to his lips. Jess kisses her back, and, as she stops for breath, Rory says,

"I don't feel as tired anymore."

"No?"

"No."

Rory leans forward and kisses him again, more deeply this time and Jess cups a hand around her back. He kisses her harder, slips a hand beneath her shirt, and Rory closes her eyes. Her headache has completely gone and she whispers,

"I want you."

She does want him. Every part of her body is yearning, aching for the touch of his skin and Jess whispers,

"Rory...do you want..."

His words slow and Rory says,

"I want to keep on what we're doing. Do you?"

Jess answers that with a kiss, a fierce one, and in one moment they stand together, the chairs falling back. Rory presses her lips to his hungrily and as he slides his hands under her shirt she presses hers there too, guiding him and helping undo her bra. Jess pushes it aside and slides his fingers around her breasts, over her nipples and Rory gasps. She's so aroused she can barely speak so instead undoes Jess's shirt too, frustrated with the buttons, and they giggle slightly as she rips one so it dangles by a thread. Jess helps her and she pushes the shirt from his shoulders and they stand, embracing, the golden light bathing their bare chests.

"You know," Rory says, "you could catch my cough."

"A risk I'm more than willing to take."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

To prove it Jess kisses Rory again, caressing her hips. Rory presses her chest onto his, feeling the familiar hardness between his legs and the thumping of their hearts in tandem, both quick. He's not close enough. Rory wants all of him and she swiftly unbuttons his pants, rubbing her hands over his crotch, something she was never brave enough to do in high school. Jess lets out a stifled moan and Rory says,

"Do you like that?"

"Damn, Gilmore," Jess mumbles into her ear. "Don't stop."

So she doesn't. Rory slips her hand inside his boxers, curling her whole hand around him, and feels his excitement, his breath quickening. She's reminded, suddenly, of high school, when she'd lie with Jess on the couch or the bed, if Luke wasn't there and they'd touch each other all over, kissing desperately. Rory let him touch beneath her shirt, her bra, and once inside her underwear but no further. They're making up for that now and Jess steps out of his jeans, pulling Rory's down and laying her on the table. He tucks his hand inside her underwear, stroking her and Rory moans in pleasure. She's already wet, ready for him and Jess takes off her underwear, slides his fingers inside. Rory grips his wrist, helping, and it's not long until she's come. She gasps and Jess kisses her neck, his erection swollen against her. Rory sits up, tugs off his boxers and Jess grins.

"You're not done?"

"Nowhere close. Are you?"

"What do you think?"

"Tell me," Rory says, smiling. She's warmed all through, feels as though her body is alight, and is lost again as Jess starts to kiss her. He kisses her lips, her cheeks, her neck, all over her body and she's panting by the time he pushes inside her, cupping his hands around the small of her back. Rory rides against him, wrapping her legs around his and shuts her eyes, squeezing Jess's hand. He squeezes it back, clenching her fingers and as she opens her eyes she sees his are closed, his chest bent to hers. His black hair is damp and Rory reaches with her other hand, stroking it like he did hers, her skin flushed. Jess opens his eyes and they smile, his brown eyes resting on her blue. They're filled with everything and Rory feels herself come again, sighs with happiness. She leans back and it's not long before she feels Jess come too, the sweet rush of warm liquid inside. He pants, resting his chest on hers and Rory feels him finish, slip out. For a moment they lie there silently, the shadows of early evening washing over their bodies. Finally Jess gets up and Rory slowly rises. The warm wood of the table has stuck to her back and she can still feel Jess's throb inside her, his push. Rory looks over to see some of the papers have fallen to the floor along with chairs and, reading her mind, Jess says,

"Lucky the laptop didn't fall. That would have been bad."

In answer Rory laughs. She laughs and laughs out loud and when Jess asks,

"What?", his voice amused, Rory says,

"I finally forgot about that article."

Jess chuckles with her, his wonderful, familiar laughter and for a while all they can do is smile.

"I love you," Rory says eventually and Jess says,

"Yeah?"

"Jess," Rory says and at the look in her eyes Jess smiles, seriously this time and says,

"I know. I love you too."

He sits beside her on the table, takes her hand and Rory remarks,

"I did not plan that when I got up this morning."

"The best sex isn't."

Rory rolls her eyes at him and grins. The apartment is dark now, sending soft shadows across their bodies and she is reluctant to turn on the light. Jess takes her hand, kissing it and she nestles close to him as the night folds in.

"I'm tired now," Jess says eventually. "Think we could just do nothing this evening?"

"I wasn't planning on anything else."

"Not even your article?"

"Screw the article," Rory says and, at his smirk, adds, "So to speak."

"Let's watch _Almost Famous_ ," Jess says hopefully. "With tons of takeout. Oh, and I'll make your soup."

Rory laughs, switching on the light. Jess blinks at the brightness and she goes over to kiss him. Some things haven't changed at all.

"You know what people say about us," she teases and Jess smirks.

"Yeah, what?"

"That we're a really sweet, agoraphobic old couple."

"I don't want to be anything else."

"Neither do I," Rory says, kissing his cheek. She doesn't need to say anything else. She looks at Jess and he smiles at her, holding her hand. Rory's felt the coolness wash over her since getting up but now a sweet warmth swims through. The silence is gentle, perfectly understood and all she can do is smile.


End file.
